legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
An Icy Reception
Face enemies that appear and position themselves in front of the big doll of ice. Use the boomerang to break the hinges of the yellow gate and return to the central area. Destroy the pieces that are on your left and right to find pieces of cannon. Mount them and jump on the circular plate of each of them to throw a ball and destroy the vans with bandits. Follow up to the left corner of the area and mount more pieces to find clothes for Robin. Change your character and view the new clothes. Go back to the gate where you destroyed the hinges and go left. Climb the metal plate next to the blue ice and pull the lever. Go back to the ground and pull another lever to open a passage in the snowman. Follow it and reach a new area. Destroy the objects around you to find pieces and mount them to find a new outfit for Batman. View it and push the green card to the left. Press the A button to fly to the other side and mount more pieces to form a Ponte. Siga right and use the boomerang to break the cords that hold the two cubes. Mount the pieces that fell, climb up the ramp and jump on one of the valves to turn off the laser. Pass on the way and make Robin freed up the plate and build a metal hook. Use the batgancho to move forward and pass for another platform. Follow the right and see a tube of corrugated metal. Take the command of Robin to climb it and destroy some objects to build a box. Push it to shoot it down and build more equipment. Follow the blue platform and then climb another Robin metal plate to tinker with a lever. Take the door that was open and reach a new location. Face enemies and fly up to the platform on the other side. Push the green card until the winch is near Robin. Push the red side of the plate back to the previous position, for which Robin reaches the platform. Robin let up the valve to the right of the yellow ramp and up the stairs they built. Climb on another valve and go to find blue moving platforms. Go through them, get off another ramp and facing more bandits. Use the machine for ice to freeze the two giant bowls of pasta and can move ahead. Climb the metal plate, pull the lever and use the batgancho to rise. Find two pieces of red and brown and jump on them to make the transition to the next area. You will face the boss Mr. Freeze. He will use his gun to freeze as the primary attack, so when you turn a block of ice, turn the right analog to escape. Use the blows of the normal button s to attack it, and when he lost a bit of energy, hold it up on the platform and make some plays. Monte those pieces to form a gun and shoot him. When he returns to the ground, repeat the procedure to strike him until he returns to the platform. Robin made up of metal plates on the left and right and pull the levers. Mount the pieces to form two wagons, and push them through the area. Category:Levels